


In The End- An Original Digimon Adventure Short Story

by RJackson7



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Abandonment, Abandonment Issues, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Dark Area | Dark Ocean, Death, F/M, Forgiveness, Found Family, Gay, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Matt has abandonment and trust issues, Nonbinary Character, Other, Partners to Lovers, Sad Ending, Short Story, T.K. has slight anger issues, Team Bonding, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJackson7/pseuds/RJackson7
Summary: Kaiya Suzuki made two promises as a little girl... in the end she could only keep one...---Kaiya Suzuki, holder of the Crest and Digi-Egg of Trust, is the only DigiDestined to live permanently in America. Every time she visits is when her fellow DigiDestined and her are put in danger to save the digital world; it's only natural for her to assume that it has something to do with them all being in the same place at the same time. So she makes the only logical move. She takes herself out of the equation.Oh and its gay
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Tachikawa Mimi, Kido Jou | Joe Kido/Takenouchi Sora, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Kudos: 2





	In The End- An Original Digimon Adventure Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just a little heads up, I have not seen this show in 3-4 years and I do not have access to the original because I don't have Hulu. So basically I'm working with the information from Adventure Tri., Last Evolution Kizuna, Adventure 2020, and the fandom wiki articles. So my apologizes if I get anything wrong. If I ever get the chance to rewatch the show, which I might because my boyfriend has Hulu and I could drag my friends into watching it with us so I can watch it with him. But that's unlikely cause all my friends hate Digimon-- or at least won't give it a chance.

**To me, there's nothing more satisfying than getting a good serve.**

The sound of the ball against my hand and later against the wall. It's just... so satisfying _especially_ when you have a lot of pent-up emotions.

Hi, my name is Kaiya Suzuki, holder of both the Crest and Digi-Egg of Trust. Or I was. You see, a year ago today, I left. I flew back to America from Japan with the intent of staying there. And I've done a good job keeping to that. But of course, they couldn't just hate me. They had to come to find me! Why do I have to be surrounded by such good people? Here I'll tell you how I know that.

As I've already stated, I like hitting a volleyball to release pent-up emotions, and right now, I had a lot of pent-up emotions. Not only was it the anniversary of Meicoomon's death, but it was also the anniversary of the day I left. And I would have liked to think this day couldn't get any more emotionally stressful but it never ends. It never ends. We're always called back in to do a job that shouldn't have been ours in the first place. And maybe nothing would have happened this time if they'd never come to find me. Or if I'd never antagonized him...

The "him" in that statement being Gennai; he showed up at my school at the worst possible time! So basically, I was practicing my serve up against the wall, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tall man in black robes and brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail sitting in a tree and muttering to himself. I instantly recognized him as Gennai. I quickly texted Tadashi Hayashi, my best friend, and Jogress Partner, that Gennai was at our school and I was going to try to lead him away.

Then I had the brilliant idea to aim the ball at him and serve it. It hit him square in the back of the head. He turns around to look at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Looking to traumatize more innocent children?!" I taunted. All he glared at me. I heard someone-- or something-- screeching. It sounded... it sounded like Kuwagamon! Shoot! I saw the giant red bug Digimon flying towards me. I turned and sprinted towards my neighborhood park. I rounded corner after corner which wasn't easy considering Kuwagamon was trying to slice me in half about every 2 seconds. I could hear Tadashi's racing heart and I knew he could hear mine.

That's the thing about mine and Tadashi's partnership, we could hear each other's heartbeats and know what the other was feeling-- in a similar way to Ken and Davis's partnership, just without the romantic feelings and mutual pining. Any love Tadashi felt for me is entirely platonic. There's no way he could--or would want to-- love me romantically. And that's okay because I don't love him either. He's my best friend. And that's all he'll ever be.

When I finally reached the park, Tadashi was jumping the fence. He ran towards me and our paths crossed at the playground. We barely had any time to think of a plan or anything before Kuwagamon tried to skewer us. We both dove to the side and narrowly avoided getting stabbed to death by a flying bug. We scrambled to our feet and started running farther into the park, trying to reach the soccer field.

"What's going on?" Tadashi's voice rang clear through the wind that was whipping us in the face. 

"Gennai's back!" I shouted back. I knew he could hear me. I felt those words sink in. Not just them sinking in for Tadashi, but for me too. The source of my childhood trauma... was back. Gennai... was back. _Gennai was back_.

Tadashi forced a strained smile onto his face gasping for breath, "I wish Nekomon and Padmon were here." He said it as a joke, but I knew part of him did wish that. Not only to help them fight Kuwagamon because they both knew that there was no way they'd be able to do that themselves, but I knew Tadashi missed Padmon with everything he was. And I felt the same with Nekomon. They were my best friend.

"We can't rely on them for everything..." I said as we dropped to the ground. I looked at him. His messy black hair was covering part of the right side of his face as it was pressed to the ground and there was dirt on his face and clothes. I couldn't help but want to pull him away from all danger and keep him safe forever. I couldn't help but... but want to be close to him... I never wanted to move. I wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Sadly, this moment could not last forever. Nothing ever lasts forever. Especially moments like this, where time briefly slows down and you allow yourself to get lost in someone's eyes. Kuwagamon turned around and we had to roll out of the way. We both scrambled to our feet and took off running again. I knew we were slowing down... I glanced back and say that if Kuwagamon wanted to, he could catch the backs of our shirts in his pinchers. I turned back around just in time to see a small grayish black cat running beside me. I instantly knew who it was. Nekomon.

In one swift movement, I ducked to the ground and grabbed my D-3. Kuwagamon sailed over my head and narrowly missed Tadashi as he'd slipped to the side and grabbed his D-3. We met each other's eyes and in unison turned to our Digimon partners and yelled, "Digi-Armor Energize!" It felt so good to say those words again. It felt so good to see Nekomon and Padmon digivolve into Ragemon and Promon again.

I couldn't fight the uncontrollable grin that made its way onto my face. As much as I hated getting dragged into this, I loved Ragemon. I loved Promon. i loved Tadashi, platonically of course. There was no way I'd fallen in love with the idiot.

I watched intently as Ragemon and Promon beat Kuwagamon. They took turns launching attacks and covered each other when needed. They were the perfect team. I glanced at Tadashi, he was focused on the fight. I knew this. But I wanted to see that look on his face when he was serious. I wanted to see his jaw tighten and his eyes harden with determination and trust in his Digimon partner. I wanted to see his unwavering attention directed at the two Digimon. I loved that look. And she loved the feeling that she knew that he was serious and not just because they were Jogress Partners.

Once Kuwagamon was beaten, he disappeared into a shower of data, and Ragemon and Promon dedigivolved back to Nekomon and Padmon. They fell from the sky and both Tadashi and I reached to catch them.

Holding Nekomon, a small black and gray cat-like Digimon, in my arms once again felt like coming home. They were my home. They always were and they always will be. I would never let them go again. Nekomon smiled at me, "Zuki!" they smiled and nuzzled into my neck. I smiled back at them. I never want to forget the way their eyes light up when they look at me. I never want to forget that they'll always be here for me. And I won't. I will remember Nekomon forever, my Nekomon.

I felt Tadashi's unwavering happiness and glanced over at him. He was smiling and laughing as Padmon, a large black and gray dog-like Digimon, was licking his face repeatedly. The two of them had fallen onto the ground due to Padmon's size. I heard loud purring coming from my partner, I turned my attention back to them. They looked so happy. I smiled.

Sirens cut throughout the happy reunion and I felt Tadashi's heart rate spike. Padmon jumped off his partner and Tadashi practically jumped to his feet.

"We need to get out of here," he said.

"Really? Hadn't thought of that." I snarkily replied. He laughed slightly and we took off running again. While Padmon ran beside Tadashi, Nekomon crawled up onto my shoulder and curled around my neck, perfectly balanced and undisturbed by my messy running. We hopped the fence Tadashi came from and then we hopped the next. And the next. And the next. Until we reached our street. We ran down our street and eventually came to my apartment. I jerked to a stop, knocking Nekomon off my neck, once I saw who was in front of my house.

It was... my old teammates. The Digidestined.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I did it! I published a chapter from a piece of fanficton I wrote! I hope you like it so far! Thank you for reading! I promise you, it's going to get more sad... and more gay. 
> 
> (Sorry, this is the first fanfiction I've ever actually published online because I normally stick to writing original stories.)
> 
> (Also, I republished this cause I wrote it at 12 am while talking to my boyfriend so I wasn't thinking clearly and switched POVs from first person to third person 4 times and didn't catch it lol. Sorry!)


End file.
